lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rohan
Rohan (sind. Kraj Koni) – królestwo ludzi (Rohirrimów) rozciągające się między Górami Białymi, Iseną, Górami Mglistymi, Fangornem i Anduiną, na połaciach zielonego stepu. Założone została przez Éothéodów z Eorlem Młodym na czele, po zwycięstwie w Bitwie na polach Celebrantu 2510 TE, kiedy to namiestnik Gondoru, Cirion, nadał Eorlowi prowincje Calenardhon. Mieszkańcy Rohanu, Rohirrimowie, zwani byli Mistrzami Koni – hodowali oni wierzchowce, które nie miały sobie równych w całym Śródziemiu. Symbolem Rohanu był biały rumak na zielonym tle. Historia Powstanie Początkowo ziemie Rohanu były częścią Królestwa Gondoru i nosiły nazwę Calenardhon. W 2510 TE namiestnik Gondoru, Cirion, przekazał je Éothéodom, po tym, jak ich wódz, Eorl, wsparł go w bitwie na polach Celebrantu. Eorl, w zamian za ziemie, złożył przysięgę, że zawsze zachowa sojusz z Gondorem i przybędzie mu na pomoc. Dla nowego królestwa została przypisana nowa nazwa. Ponieważ Éothéodzi byli świetnymi jeźdźcami, zaczęto ich nazywać Rohirrimami, a ich królestwo Rohanem lub też Marchią, sami mieszkańcy Rohanu mówili również o sobie Eorlingowie, czyli lud Eorla. Słowo Marchia oznaczało obszar graniczny służący ochronie terytoriów wewnętrznych. Tenże człowiek po złożeniu przysięgi został koronowany na pierwszego króla Rohanu, jego lud jednak nie wyzbył się dawnego trybu życia i Rohirrimowie wciąż żyli w koczowniczym trybie życia, przenosząc się z jednego miejsca na drugie, hodując konie. Państwo Eorla obejmowało teren dawnej prowincji Calenardhon, granicą zachodnią były Wrota Rohanu prowadzące na zachód, na wschodzie granica biegła wzdłuż rzeki Limlight, jednej z dopływów wielkiej Anduiny, na południu granicą były Góry Białe oraz rzeka Mering, Rohan na południu sąsiadował z Gondorem, na wschodzie z Rhûnem, na zachodzie z Isengardem oraz z Dunlandem, na północy najbliższym sąsiadem było Lórien, kraj elfów. W granicach państwa znalazły się dwie twierdze Hornburg i zamieszkała przez umarłych Dunharrow. Eorl jako król jednak nie prowadził koczowniczego trybu życia i swoją siedzibę i stolicę urządził w Aldburg, pierwszym rohańskim mieście, jednak miasto mu nie odpowiadało i zaczął szukać miejsca na nową, lepszą siedzibę, dlatego rozpoczął budowę nowej warowni Edoras z wielkim królewskim pałacem Meduseld, zwanym Złotym Dworem. Pierwsza Wojna Eorl miał na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż budowa pałacu, granicom Rohanu zagrażali od wschodu zawsze wrodzy Easterlingowie, a od zachodu Dunlendingowie. Król Eorl Młody, pierwszy król Rohanu, zginął w bitwie na Płaskowyżu, w obronie wschodniej granicy w roku 2545 TE. Po jego śmierci rządy przejął jego syn, Brego, nowy król dokończył dzieła ojca i wygnał Easterlingów z ziemi Rohanu. Brego dokończył również budowę wspaniałego miasta Edoras i dworu Meduseld. Król Brego zmarł w 2570 roku TE, po jego śmierci tron miał przejąć najstarszy syn, jednak książę Baldor, w 2569 roku TE, zginął w twierdzy Dunharrow, był bardzo ciekawy, dokąd prowadzi Ścieżka Umarłych, i w czasie jednej z uczt ojca zarzekł się, że ją przejdzie. Tego samego roku wyruszył na ścieżkę i nigdy z niej nie wrócił, dlatego tron objął drugi syn Brega, Aldor. Złoty Wiek Już za panowanie trzeciego władcy Marchi Rohan osiągnął złoty wiek, a król Aldor okazał się bardzo dobrym władcą. Liczebność Rohirrimów ciągle rosła, rosło także ich bogactwo. Król Aldor zdobył dla Rohanu tereny Ered Nimras, jednak nie zrobił tego pokojowo – najpierw musiał pozbyć się z tego regionu rdzennych mieszkańców, czyli Dunlendingów. Za ten czyn Dunlendingowie znienawidzili Rohańczyków i stali się ich zagorzałymi wrogami. Król Aldor przeszedł do historii jako Aldor Stary, ponieważ rządził wyjątkowo długo, panował 75 lat w ciągu 101 lat życia. Po jego śmierci w roku 2645 TE tron przejął jego syn, Fréa, który obejmując władzę był już dosyć stary. Kontynuował on okres pokoju w kraju. Za jego czasów Rohan bogacił się i rozkwitał. Po 14 latach panowania król Fréa zmarł, a tron przejął jego syn, Fréawine, który kontynuował pokojową politykę ojca, doprowadzając Rohan do jeszcze większego rozkwitu. Po 21 latach panowania zmarł, a tron odziedziczył jego syn, Goldwine, który również poszedł w ślady ojca, zmarł w 2699 TE po 19 latach rządów, a tron po nim odziedziczył jego syn, Déor. Najazdy Dunlendingów Początek panowania Déora był podobny do panowania jego ojca, dziada i pradziada, jednak w 2710 roku na Rohan najechali Dunlendingowie, którzy osiedlili się w okolicach Isengardu. Król Déor wyprawiał się, aby ich przegnać, jednak z niewielkim skutkiem. Po jego śmierci w 2718 roku TE, rządy przejął jego syn, Gram. Przez całe swoje panowanie musiał zmagać się z coraz śmielszymi wypadami Dunlendingów w głąb Rohanu, był jednak sparaliżowany, bo atak szedł od strony Isengardu, a oblężenie tak potężnej twierdzy na pewno by się nie powiodło. Król Gram zmarł 2741 roku TE, a na tronie zastąpił go jego syn, Helm Żelaznoręki, który miał się stać ostatnim z pierwszej dynastii Eorla. Helm przez cały osiemnastoletni okres rządów zmagał się z najazdami Dunlendingów z zachodu i Easterlingów ze wschodu. Najazdy tych pierwszych były prowadzone przez ich nowego wodza, Wulfa – Rohhirima dunledingowskiego pochodzenia. Wulf był synem Freki. Ubiegał się o rękę córki króla Rohanu – Helma Żelaznorękiego. Kiedy jego ojciec obraził króla, musiał uciekać z kraju. Osiedlił się z pobratymcami na ziemiach za rzeką Iseną, do Dunlandu. Wulf zaatakował i zdobył większą cześć zachodniego Rohanu. W 2755 roku TE udało mu się zdobyć stolicę – Edoras – i zabić jednego z synów króla Helma – Haletha, król Rohanu musiał wycofać się do zbudowanej przez Gondorczyków twierdzy Hornburg. Helm umarł z wyziębienia razem ze swym ostatnim synem w 2759 roku TE, w obronie tejże twierdzy. Twierdza Hornburg po śmierci Helma została nazwana na jego cześć Helmowym Jarem. Druga Dynastia Pomimo że twierdzę utrzymano, to straty były ogromne. Ponadto król nie pozostawił żadnego dziedzica. Postanowiono więc wynieść na tron siostrzeńca króla Helma, Fréaláfa. Nowy król zapoczątkował drugą dynastię rodu Eorla. Zaraz po koronacji wyruszył ze swej twierdzy Dunharrow, z pomocą armii sojuszniczego Gondoru przybył do Helmowego Jaru i rozbił najeźdźców. Zabił ich wodza Wulfa. Następnego roku udało mu się odzyskać Edoras, a resztki Dunlendingów wypędzono z terenów Rohanu aż za Isengard. W tym samym czasie Isengard wybrał na swoją siedzibę potężny czarodziej, Saruman. Fréaláf szybko wykorzystał ten fakt i nawiązał przyjazne stosunki z czarodziejem. Ten bardzo pomógł Rohirrimom w czasie jednej z klęsk głodowych. Po śmierci króla w 2798 roku TE na tron wstąpił jego syn, Brytta, który szybko zdobył sobie przydomek Léofa, to znaczy umiłowany. Był bardzo hojnym władcą i chętnie wspomagał każdego w potrzebie. Rohanowi jednak zaczęły zagrażać bandy orków, którzy próbowali wedrzeć się do Kraju Koni, po Wojnie Krasnoludów z Orkami. Orkowie uciekali masowo z Gór Mglistych do Gór Białych. Po 44 latach rządów nad Rohanem Brytta zmarł, oddając tron synowi Waldzie. Walda służył w armii ojca i walczył przeciwko orkom, i kiedy wstąpił na tron 2842 roku TE, pragnął dokończyć dzieła. Jeszcze tego samego roku rozgromił ich. Pomimo że uważano Rohan za kraj wolny od orków, wielu z nich kręciło się jeszcze po stepach Marchii. Sam król Walda został przez nich zabity w warowni Dunharrow w 2851 roku TE. Po jego śmierci tron przejął jego syn, Folka. Nowy król był znany ze swojego zamiłowania do polowań, jednak po śmierci ojca złożył uroczystą przysięgę, że nie zapoluje dopóki nie wygna wszystkich orków z ziemi Rohanu. Przez cały okres trzynastoletniego panowania oczyszczał Rohan z orków, a kiedy mu się to w końcu udało, wyruszył na swoje upragnione polowanie, które stało się jego ostatnim. W czasie polowania zaatakował go dzik z Everholt. Król zdołał zabić zwierzę, ale sam zginął od ran. Po jego śmierci tron przejął w 2864 roku TE jego syn, Folkwin. Król Folkwin odbił regiony pomiędzy rzeką Iseną i Adorn od Dunlendingów. W 2885 roku TE Gondor najechali Haradrimowie. Był on jednak zbyt słaby, aby dać sobie z nimi radę samodzielnie i namiestnik Gondoru, Túrin II, wezwał na pomoc Rohan. Folkwin dotrzymał przysięgi Eorla. Sam już był zbyt stary na wojny, więc wysłał swoich dwóch synów, Folkreda i Fastreda, razem z armią Rohanu na południe. Potężne wojsko Rohańczyków i Gondorczyków odparło Haradrimów, jednak Rohan poniósł w tej walce wielkie straty. Obydwaj książęta zginęli. Po wojnie namiestnik Túrin II był zmuszony wypłacić królowi Folkwinowi ogromną sumę złota w zamian za poświęcenie Rohirrimów. Król Folkwin zmarł w 2903 roku TE, pozostawiając tron swemu trzeciemu synowi, Fengelowi. Wojna o Pierścień [[Plik:Władca Pierścieni - Trzech Łowców (HD)|thumb|right|300 px|Aragorn, Legolas i Gilmli przemierzają stepy Rohanu w poszukiwaniu pojmanych nizołków – scena z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże".]] W czasie Wojny o Pierścień Rohanem rządził jego siedemnasty król, Théoden. Wtedy też kraj ten prowadził zaciekłą wojnę z Isengardem. Rozegrała się Pierwsza bitwa u brodów na Isenie, podczas której zginął Théodred, syn króla, oraz Druga bitwa u brodów na Isenie. Do historii weszła także bitwa o Rogaty Gród, rozegrana w nocy z 3 na 4 marca 3019 roku, kiedy to Rohirrimowie, przy wsparciu huornów z Fangornu, rozgromili szturmujące twierdzę wojska Sarumana. Wojska Rohanu brały też udział w Bitwie na Polach Pelennoru, gdzie doprowadziły do klęski armii Saurona. W batalii poległ jednak król Théoden. Rohirrimowie wsparli Gondor także w bitwie pod Morannonem. Geografia thumb|290px|Mapa Rohanu Rohan był podzielony na sześć prowincji. Jego największe miasta to: * Edoras – stolica Rohanu, * Aldburg – jedna z najstarszych osad Rohanu, była stolica, * Helmowy Jar – warownia położona w południowej części Rohanu, * Dunharrow – górska twierdza, położona we wschodniej części Ered Nimrais. Granicę pomiędzy Rohanem a Gondorem stanowi rzeka Mering. Królowie Rohanu Po tym kiedy Eorl Młody osiadł wraz z Rohirrimami na terenie podarowanym przez namiestnika, przyjął on tytuł króla Rohanu, choć szerzej królów Rohanu tytułuje się władcami bądź królami Marchii (od słowa Rohan, co znaczy Marchia). Królowie Rohanu używają również pośrednich tytułów takich jak: władca Rohirrimów, król Eorlingów, władca Meduseld. Rohanem od początku władają potomkowie Eorla Młodego, tylko jego potomkowie zasiadali na tronie Marchii. W Rohanie obowiązuje jasne prawo sukcesji, jest to sukcesja salicka, tron mogą dziedziczyć jedynie potomkowie płci męskiej. Tron dziedziczony jest z ojca na syna, w przypadku jeżeli i on nie żyje, tron dziedziczy najbliższy potomek Eorla. Pierwsza dynastia rodu Eorla Pierwsza dynastia Eorla zawiera listę królów Rohana bezpośrednio wywodzących się od Eorla, potomków dziedziczących z ojca na syna. * Eorl Młody (TE 2510 - TE 2545) – pierwszy król Rohanu, * Brego (TE 2545 - TE 2570) – drugi król Rohanu, * Aldor Stary (TE 2570 - TE 2645) – trzeci król Rohanu, * Fréa (TE 2645 - TE 2569) – czwarty król Marchii, * Fréawine (TE 2569 - TE 2680) – piąty król Marchii, * Goldwine (TE 2680 - TE 2699) – szósty król Rohanu, * Déor (TE 2699 - TE 2718) – siódmy król Marchii, * Gram (TE 2718 - TE 2741) – ósmy król Rohanu, * Helm Żelaznoręki (TE 2741 - TE 2759) – dziewiąty król Rohanu. Druga dynastia rodu Eorla W wyniku śmierci Helma Żelaznorękiego oraz jego synów w czasie oblężenia Helmowego Jaru, wygasła bezpośrednia linia potomków Eorla, linia męska, od tej pory Marchią mieli władać potomkowie po kądzieli, siostrzeniec króla Helma Fréaláf, syn Hildy. * Fréaláf (TE 2759 - TE 2798) – dziesiąty król Rohanu, pierwszy z drugiej dynastii, * Brytta (TE 2798 - TE 2842) – jedenasty władca Marchii, * Walda (TE 2842 - TE 2851) – dwunasty władca Rohanu, * Folka (TE 2851 - TE 2864) – trzynasty władca Marchii, * Folkwin (TE 2864 - TE 2903) – czternasty król Rohanu, * Fengel (TE 2903 - TE 2953) – piętnasty król Rohanu, * Thengel (TE 2953 - TE 2980) – szesnasty król Marchii, * Théoden (TE 2980 - TE 3019) – siedemnasty król Rohanu. Trzecia dynastia rodu Eorla W czasie Wojny o Pierścień zginął jedyny syn króla Théodena, Théodred, drugi marszałek Marchii. Po jego śmierci Théoden ogłosił swym następcą swego siostrzeńca, Éomera, syna Éomunda i Théodwiny. Tym sposobem władze ponownie objeli męscy potomkowie Eorla, gdyż Éomund był męskim młodszym potomkiem trzeciego króla Rohanu. Tym samym w Éomerze płynęła krew i pierwszej i drugiej dynastii. * Éomer ( TE 3019 - CE 63) – osiemnasty król Rohanu * Elfwine (CE 63 - CE ?) – dziewiętnasty i ogólnie ostatni znany władca Marchii Etymologia Sindarińskie słowo "Rohan", oznaczające marchię, po raz pierwszy zastosowano przez Hallasa, syna i następcę Ciriona . Słowo pochodzi prawd. od słów "roch" (koń) i końcówki -(i)an – oznaczającej krajSłownik Parf Edhellen, hasło "rohan", https://www.elfdict.com/w/rohan (dost. 27.8.2016). Jest to więc dosłownie kraina jeźdźców, co dla Gondorczyków zapewne oznaczało patrolowanie obszarów zewnętrznych. Znani mieszkańcy * Theoden, * Eowina, * Grimbold, * Theodred, * Gamling, * Erkenbrand, * Eomer, * Háma, * Gríma. Flaga Rohanu.png|Inne wyobrażenie flagi Rohanu ca:Ròhan de:Rohan en:Rohan es:Rohan fi:Rohan fr:Rohan it:Rohan nl:Rohan pt-br:Rohan ru:Рохан Kategoria:Kraje ludzi